XxXxxx0ooEL AMOR ,DUELE Y MUCHOoo0xxxXxX
by xsakuritangiex
Summary: trata sobre el amor que se tienen naruto y sakura y de como las cosas del destino los separan, un matrimonio areglado con neji...una sakura deseperada y un naruto rebelde como siempre.
1. Chapter 1

ERA LAS 2AM DE LA MADRUGADA, UNA TORMENTA ME DESPERTO Y ME PUSE A PENSAR

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que sasuke se fue de la aldea, el equipo siete ahora lo conformamos naruto , sai y yo, sakura haruno; nosotros hemos intentado de todo por traer a sasuke de regreso a konoha, pero fallamos sasuke es el ninja mas buscado por todos, nos enteramos que forma parte de akatsuki y que se convirtió en el líder, ya que mato a madara triste pero por más que me duela debo aceptar que ese ya no es el sasuke que conocí, incluso para naruto(_una lagrima se puedo distinguir entre las gruesas gotas de la lluvia_) .Así es que debemos continuar con nuestras vidas y regresar a lo que era konoha en un principio.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

**SAKURA**: hai tsunade sama me mando llamar

**TSUNADE**: Si sakura, como sabes eres mi mejor alumna y pese a todo lo que ha pasado últimamente he decidido enseñarte el **Ninpou, souzou-saisei** (arte ninja, restauración divina)

**SAKURA:** que¡ pero tsunade sama esa es una técnica prohibida

**TSUNADE:** ya lo se sakura y NO me levantes la voz yo sé lo que hago!; El problema es ,estas dispuesta a mucho dolor y sacrifico?(~,~)

**SAKURA**:(*_*) SI! Acepto , cuando empezaremos con el entrenamiento?

**TSUNADE:** esa es mi sakura_,"eres igual a mí a tu edad"- _ahora mismo, y recuerda este es un entrenamiento muy secreto no puedes decírselo a nadie, mucho menos a naruto, entendido!

**SAKURA**: hai, entendido. "es hora que me vuelva más fuerte"

Y PASARON 10 DIAS DE ARDUO ENTRENAMIENTO,DEFINITIVAMENTE GRACIAS AL BUEN CONTROL DE CHAKRA QUE TENÍA SAKURA LOGRO DOMINARLA EN POCO TIEMPO.

SAKURA: tsunade sama ya he perfeccionado su técnica , pero porque me ha enseñado.

Tsunade: sakura solo dire que nunca jamás permitiré que konoha caiga como lo hizo esta vez necesito que los ninjas de esta aldea sean mas fuertes, esa es mi voluntad de fuego-

Sakura: entiendo le juro que yo también hare todo lo posible por ser mas fuerte y protegeré konoha con mi vida-"no dejare que naruto lo haga solo"-bueno tsunade arigato me voy

Tsunade: doy por terminado tu entrenamiento, lo demás depende de ti, puedes irte –"sakura no se da cuenta pero se ha vuelto mas fuerte que yo?"-puede ser jajaj mejor voy por un sake.

Llege muy cansada, me di una ducha, estaba a punto de irme a dormir y sonó mi ventana?

Sakura: quien anda ahí

Naruto : sakura chan no te veo hace mucho tiempo U.U

Sakura: naruto, que haces aquí ya es tarde,acaso me estas espiando(juntando sus puños)

Naruto : noooo! Para nada-"si sakura se entera me mata a golpes"

Sakura: ah, y que haces aquí, pasa

Naruto : sakura quiero invitarte a comer mañana, y será una cita

Sakura: no te rindes verdad, esta bien te lo ganaste(con una sonrisa)

No puedo creer que haya aceptado Salir con naruto, somos amigos el siempre ha estado apóyandome mucho, pero hay algo mas no se que es pero estoy emocionada, ya quiero que sea la hora del almuerzo, haaaaaaaaaa! Y todavía hay muchas personas –"estos días de entrenamiento han hecho que se acumulen las citas de los pacientes" T_T .

LUEGO DE 3 HORAS

Naruto : sakura chaan –gritaba

Sakura: baka no grites ya estoy lista

Naruto: o/o sakura _…"se ve tan hermosa"_-llevaba un vestido a tiras pegado hasta la cintura y después suelto hasta las rodillas y el cabello largo (se lo había dejado crecer hasta la cintura)

s  
akura: que pasa naruto

naruto: nada sakura solo que te ves hermosa

sakura: se sonrojó al escuhar a naruto decir eso- naruto dobe no digas esas tonterías

naruto: pero es cierto, bueno he planeado algo muy especial para el dia de hoy –"es el mejor dia de mi vida,estoy tan nervioso que seria capaz de usar mi rasengan en mi mismo para reaccionar"

sakura: a donde iremos primero?

Naruto: vamos a comer ramen!, luego te llevare a un lugar que te va a encantar(N.A esto ultimo lo dijo muy serio.

LUEGO DE UNA HORA Y MEDIA DE CONVERSAR Y COMER RAMEN, PASEARON POR KONOHA, LOS ALDEANOS SE SORPRENDIAN AL VERLOS JUNTOS DIGO COMO CIVILES, Y SIN

NARUTO: sakura es hora de llevarte al lugar donde te dije

Sakura: ah es cierto donde es?

Naruto: por aquí-señalando el bosque

Sakura: se puso roja-"pero que intenta hacer en el bosque 0/0"-naruto ahí no hay nada

Naruto: quiero mostrarte algo

Sakura: esta bien

CAMINARON POR 20 MINUTOS, Y LLEGARON A UN LUGAR MUY HERMOSO, ERA UNA LAGUNA CRISTALINA, Y ALREDEDOR DE ELLA HABIA MUCHOS ARBOLES DE CEREZO(TAN OBVIO),ERAN COMO LAS 5 DE LA TARDE YA EMPEZABA A ATARDECER,PARA ESTO EL SOL HACIA QUE LA LAGUNA TUVIERA EL COLOR NARANJA ROJISO CON UN TOQUE DE ROSA, POR LOS ARBOLES SAKURA.

SAKURA: naruto esto es muy hermoso, nunca pensé que existiera un lugar asi

Naruto: si lo encontré cuando estaba entrenando, no me di cuenta sino hasta llegar aquí ,este es un lugar muy tranquilo , siempre vengo a pensar , y ahora quiero compartirlo contigo.

Sakura: gracias naruto, eres mi mejor amigo

Naruto: solo un amigo eh…-susurró-pero sakura si lo escucho

Sakura: ah naruto que quieres decir con eso?-dijó-con algo de color en sus mejillas

Naruto: sakura quiero decirte algo, pero es muy difícil, ya no lo puedo posponer mas, yo …..

Sakura: tu…

Naruto: yo… estoy….

Sakura: estas…-ya dímelo!

Naruto: sakura yo te amo!-"ya está lo dije"

Sakura: estupefacta O.O-naruto yo…no se qué decir

Naruto: si ya lo sé, sigues enamorada de sasuke, y solo me ves como un amigo

Sakura: naruto yo ya no amo a sasuke, como crees que lo voy a amar si quiere matarnos a todos,hace tiempo que deje de pensar en el, ahora yo amo a otro

Naruto: …..entiendo-debe ser el chico más feliz del mundo

Sakura : de hecho si, el es muy lindo, atento imperactivo,capaz de hacer todo por ayudar a todos, incluso dar su vida y un dobe total , pero me ha demostrado que el es el mejor para mi, LO AmO ¡

Naruto: quien es ese imbesil-dijo,muy celoso y (ya le salía la cuarta cola de kiuby)

Sakura: verdad si que eres un dobe-dijo fuiriosa- tu lo conoces incluso quiere convertirse en hokage, y su nombre es NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Naruto: (rojo como un tomate) sakura….-me estas tomando el pelo

Sakura: no! Naruto de verdad yo te amo, desde que regresaste con jiraya , comezé a mirarte de otra forma, al principio estaba confundiada pero mientras pasaba los días me di cuenta de que sasuke se iba y entrabas tu .

Naruto: soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo!- gito a los vientos-se acerco a sakura lo bastante como para tomarla de las manos y jalarla hacia el.

Sakura: naruto te demorste mucho en decírmelo

Naruto: tu lo digiste soy un dobe, pero soy el dobe que te ama-sin decir mas sus cuerpos se juntaron, sus cabezas tbn y mientras el sol se terminaba de ocultar, la nueva pareja se dio su primer beso. Ambos Sintieron Que el dia empezaba y terminaba en ese momento.

TODO ESTABa DE MARAVILLA LUEGO DE ESO NARUTO LLEVÓ A SAKURA A SU CASA SIN ANTES DESPEDIRSE CON UN TIERNO BESO.

YA HAN PASADO UN MES LLENO DE AMOR PARA LA NUEVA PAREJA, ELLOS DECIDIERON NO DECIRSELO A NADIE HASTA QUE SEA EL MOMENTO ADECUADO.

naruto: sakura mi amor te amo tanto

Sakura: naruto haces que me sonroje, ah por cierto tsunade sama me dijo que salias de misión por una semana.

Naruto: si ya lo se, por eso mismo te quería decir, de verdad te voy a extrañar mucho –dijo acercándose a sakura para sellar alguna palabra con un beso.

Sakura: naruto yo tbn te extrañare, nunca me había sentido asi en toda mi vida

EN ESE MOMENTO UNA GOTA CAYÓ SOBRE LA LA CABEZA DE NARUTO

NARUTO: AHHHHH que frio ya empezó a llover, será mejor irnos sakura.

Sakura: estaata bien…

Naruto: ven-naruto se sacó su casaca y se la puso a sakura.

Sakura: pero te vas a resfriar, yo no quiero que eso pase.

Naruto: tu siempre tan sobreprotectora, no pasa nada además si me da algo solo un beso tuyo me curara, jaja

Sakura: ¬_¬ o un golpe

Naruto: bueno cuando me pegas es con mucho amor, ya me acostumbre.

Caminaron rápido agarrados de la mano (recuerden que estaba lloviendo) hasta llegar a la casa de sakura.

Sakura: será mejor que pases, te hare un té caliente- dirigiéndose a la cocina, cogió un termo con agua caliente y lo vertió en una taza.

Naruto: como digas mi amor.

Sakura: aquí tienes-le dijo, con un sonrisa que hipnotiza a cualquiera

Naruto: gracias….. a lo mejor esto te suene muy inoportuno pero…..

Sakura: qué?

Naruto: algún día pienso tener una familia contigo, una familia que nunca tuve y tendremos muchos hijos.

Sakura: o/o naruto que dices…sabes me encantaría casarme contigo. Pero ahora somos unos críos todavía, además tienes que convertirte en hokage, recuerdas?

Naruto: claro que si, seré el sexto hokage, ese es mi camino ninja y tbn seré tu esposo es una promesa.

Sakura: si! es una promesa. Estare esperando que ese dia llege-. Mi amor no crees que ya es muy tarde? Digo mañana tienes que irte de misión?

Naruto: ahhh es cierto y no he alistado nada, mejor me voy, pero antes…-naruto se acerco a sakura la tomo de la cintura, la apego contra la puerta de salida y – sakura ni creas que me ire sin despedirme de ti-dijo

Sakura: y yo no pienso dejarte ir tan fá

EN ESE MOMENTO NARUTO Y SAKURA DE DIERON EL MEJOR BESO DE LA HISTORIA (DURÓ COMO 2MINUTOS) o/o.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SAKURA SE DIRIGIA A LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE PARA SEGUIR CON SUS DEBERES Y RECIBIR ORDENES SOBRE LA DIRECCION DEL NUEVO Y MEJORADO HOSPITAL DE KONOHA.

Sakura: -tocó la puerta

Tsunade: adelante sakura

Sakura: como supo que era yo?

Tsunade: eres la única que tiene la delicadeza de tocar antes de entrar.

Sakura: jijiji- cuales son las ordenes para hoy tsunade-sama

Tsunade: quiero que organices los archivos de cada paciente de konoha, para el nuevo hospital y que hagas el inventario sobre las medicinas que debemos comprar.

Sakura: muy bien sensei

Tsunade: ah y dile a shizune que me traiga una botellas de sake

Sakura: eh tsunade-sama no cree que es muy temprano para comenzar con el alcohol

Tsunade: bueno bueno tu y shizune se han puesto deacuerdo para hacerme sufrir T_T

EN ESE MOMENTO ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA, ERA SHIZUNE PERO NO VENIA SOLA SINO CON NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE CON LORD HIASHI EL LIDER DEL CLAN HYUGA.

Shizune: buenos días tsunade-sama el señor hiashi desea verlo

Tsunade: está bien-dijo muy seria-sakura será mejor que te retires tengo que hablar de algo importante.

Sakura:"que sucede, ambos tienen una cara de muy pocos amigos"-hai ,buenos días lord hiashi, hasta luego tsunade-sama-y salió de la habitación.

Shizune: yo tbn me retiro.

Hiashi: quinta veo que está haciendo un gran trabajo en la reconstrucción de konoha.

Tsunade: por fin me reconoces algo bien

Hiashi: dejemos de rodeos, vengo a decirte algo muy importante, nosotros tenemos algunas diferencias ya que yo no apoye en la decisión de que tu seas la quinta hokage, pero eso no quita que reconozca que me equivoque.

Tsunade:eso ya no importa, no te guardo rencor ni nada, que es lo vienes a decir?

Hiashi: pese a todo lo ocurrido últimamente mi clan ha sido debilitado y también estamos reconstruyéndolo,pero hay un problema.

Tsunade: cual?

Hiashi: ya estoy viejo, es hora de que me mis hijas tomen el control del clan, pero….

Tsunade: que quieres decir?

Hiashi: lo rechazaron, por algún motivo no quieren liderar el clan no se sienten con la capacidad de hacerlo, es por eso que a votación decidimos que el líder seria el más fuerte, y ese es nada más que mi sobrino neji. El se enfrento a todos y logro salvar a muchos del clan durante la gran explosión.

Tsunade: entiendo, pero no se que deseas que haga al respecto?

Hiashi: Neji será el nuevo líder, pero para esto debe contraer matrimonio y asegurar el futuro del clan, es la primera vez que alguien tan joven debe hacerse cargo del clan,pero estoy seguro de que será un gran líder.

Tsunade: obligar a casarse?, pero como y con quien?

Hiashi: es ahí donde usted entra en todo eso, como se sabe el clan hyuga es el mas antiguo de konoha tiene mucho poder y por supuesto la esposa del líder debe y tiene que ser la kunoichi mas fuerte y preparada de todas.

Tsunade: entiendo. "la más fuerte"- usted tiene razón konoha debe ser lo que una vez fue y debe tener los clanes más fuertes de todos y asi lograr salir de esta desgracia de una vez por todas.

Hiashi: me alegra que entienda la importancia de este asunto, es por eso que quiero convocar a sakura haruno, su alumna, tengo entendido que ella es una gran ninja tanto en combate como en medicina y que incluso parece que la sobrepasara a usted.

Tsunade: sakura."no maldición no pensé que el tendría ya a una candidata, pero sakura"-esta seguro? Digo es totalmente seguro de que dirá que NO.

Hiashi: es por eso que usted debe obligarla a aceptar el compromiso sino mi clan se verá ofendido y se alzará en contra de usted y en este momento konoha no esta en forma para una guerra civil,es muy sencillo.

Tsunade:….."maldición,no puedo no hacer nada"-Esta bien lord hiashi usted gana, sakura se tendrá que casar con neji.

Hiashi: un placer hablar con usted tsunade.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE LOS HYUGGA UN OJIBLANCO SE ENCONTRABA PENSATIVO, NO PODIA CREER QUE EL SERIA EL NUEVO LIDER, ESTA CLARO QUE EN EL CLAN HAY DOS RAMAS UNA ES LA PRINCIPAL BOUKE Y LA OTRA SOUKE, EL PERTENCIA AL SOUKE LA RAMA SECUNDARIA,Y NO TIENE DERECHO A LIDERAR,PERO ESO SE HABIA TERMINADO, GRACIAS A SUS PRIMAS ESA MALDICION QUE SE LLEVO A SU PADRE FINALIZÓ Y NEJI ESTABA DISPUESTO A ACABAR CON ESA DISCRIMINACION.-EN ESE MOMENTO ALGO INTERRUMPIÓ SUS PENSAMIENTOS,ERA SU TIO QUIEN HACE UNA HORA HABIA SALIDO SIN DECIR A DONDE IBA.

Neji: tío a donde fuiste?

Hiashi: fui a ver a la hokage e informarle sobre las decisiones del clan.

Neji: a que te refieres?

Hiashi: hay algo que debes hacer antes de tomar el control del clan….

Neji: haré lo que sea necesario, todo-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

Hiashi: tienes que contraer matrimonio con una mujer digna del clan

Neji:-abrió los ojos como búho- pero que dices tío?

Hiashi: lo que oíste, sino lo haces despídete de tu puesto.

Neji-"maldición casarme tan joven,….. Tendré que aceptar" – Esta bien tío hare lo que me pidas.

Hiashi: no te preocupes por conseguir esposa yo ya me encargué de escoger a la mujer indicada para ti.

Neji: quién es? La conozco?

Hiashi: por supuesto es un año menor que tu asi es que tienes que esperar que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Ella es haruno sakura…..

Neji:-"no lo creo"-sakura, pero ella ha aceptado.

Hiashi: de eso se encargará tsunade, una cosa más cuando te cases debes de tener un heredero, esa es una tradición muy antigua, yo la cumplí al igual que tu padre.

Neji: 0/0 ppero tan pronto-" sakura será la madre de mis hijos, pero yo no la amo aunque debo admitir que ahora se ha puesto más hermosa que nunca, no será difícil enamorarme de ella"

Hiashi: neji me estas escuchando!

Neji: si perdón, entonces todo está decidido, me gustaría hablar de esto con sakura.

Hiashi: Mañana la veremos junto con tsunade para coordinar algunos puntos, eso es todo puedes retirarte.

Neji:-hizo una reverencia a su antiguo líder y tío-**me retiro.**

**En el despacho de la quinta hokage se encontraba una desconsolada sakura, intentando creer que lo que le decía su sensei era mentira.**

**Sakura: llorando a mares (como cuando se fue sasuke)-no quiero, no quiero, no pueden obligarme a casarme con neji, yo no lo amo!**

**Tsunade: lo siento sakura pero no hay otra opción no puedes rechazar esto, tienes que aceptar por las buenas o por las malas-"como odio hacerte esto sakura pero, soy la hokage y debo tomar decisiones que no me gustan, por el bien de konoha, aunque asi me odies".**

**Sakura: no! Tsunade sama no pienso casarme con nadie! No me importa que sea el clan mas poderoso de konoha o si es un privilegio ser la elegida, mi respuesta es no.**

**Tsunade: no me dejas otra opción sakura,….sino te casas te destierro de konoha y serás una traidora como sasuke, colocaré tu nombre en el libro bingo y serás perseguida por todos, si eso es lo que quieres no dudaré en hacerlo**

**Sakura: T.T no sería capaz de hacerme eso.**

**Tsunade: lo haré sin duda!**

**Sakura: rompió en llanto nuevamente-es que usted no entiende yo amo a alguien mas-snif,snif**

**Tsunade: sakura, sasuke no regresará nunca su camino es el mal!-dijo gritándole**

**Sakura: no! Yo ya no amo a sasuke, el es mi pasado, solo fue una ilusión, pero esta vez sí es verdadero amor, él es todo para mí, lo amo tanto tan solo pensar que ya no estaré con él me hace la mujer más infeliz del mundo.**

**Tsunade: lo siento mucho sakura, de verdad pero debes olvidarte de el, sea quien sea.**

**Sakura: aunque acepte el no dejará que lo haga.**

**Tsunade: quién es? Dímelo sakura, yo me encargare de que no interfiera**

**Sakura: no creo que naruto sea fácil de convencer ni de controlar….**

**Tsunade: queeee! Naruto, pero como-"no lo imaginé, digo naruto siempre estuvo detrás de sakura pero no pensé que sakura sintiera lo mismo por él, esto será más complicado de lo que pensé"-así que es naruto, será difícil. Pero tendrá que aceptarlo. **

**Sakura: eso es poco probable, naruto no me dejará-dijo, intentando apelar ante su cruel destino.**

**Tsunade: en ese caso tu lo dejaras, te lo ordeno, o si no lo desterraré a él también y nunca llegará a ser hokage, ese es su gran sueño y en tus manos esta que sea haga realidad.**

**Sakura: no…..-dijo como si le faltara el aire, me casaré con neji**

**Tsunade: "me siento como una desgraciada"-está decidido, sakura mañana te espero aquí para reunirte con hiashi y neji.**

**Sakura: …**

**SAKURA QUEDO SUMERGIDA ENTRE SUS PENSAMIENTOS, SENTÍA QUE CAÍA EN UN ABISMO SIN FONDO, NO LO PODIA CREER DENUEVO EL DESTINO NO QUERIA QUE FUERA FELIZ, NI CON SASUKE NI CON NARUTO, EMPEZÓ A CAER LAGRIMAS DE LOS VERDES OJOS DE SAKURA, LUEGO ELLA SINTIO QUE ERA APRISIONADA EN LOS BRAZOS DE SU MAESTRA, MIRO HACIA ARRIBA Y PUDO DISTINGUIR QUE ELLA NO ERA LA UNICA QUE LLORABA.**

**Tsunade: **espero que algún día me perdones y que puedas encontrar la felicidad.

Sakura: no lo sé, pero lo intentaré- dijo, con la voz en un hilo…

Tsunade: descansa, ve a casa e intenta calmarte, recuerda que eres mi alumna y eres muy fuerte, eres como la hija que nunca tuve, pero soy la hokage…..

Sakura: lo sé-dijo liberándose de su abrazo-adiós tsunade sama.

ERAN LAS 7 AM Y SOÑÓ EL DESPERTADOR, SAKURA LO APAGO,PERO ELLA YA ESTABA DESPIERTA , NO HABÍA PODIDO DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE, SE LEVANTO Y FUE HACIA EL BAÑO, SE MIRO EN EL ESPEJO Y VIO CLARAMENTE UNOS OJOS ROJOS, ELLA HABIA LLORADO TODA LA NOCHE.

Sakura: maldición me veo fatal…-dijo en tono sarcástico pero triste, como si intentara levantarse el ánimo.

EN ESE MOMENTO SAKURA ESCUCHO TOCAR LA PUERTA, SE DIRIGIO A ABRIR PERO SIN ANTES LAVARSE LA CARA PARA DISIMULAR UN POCO.

Sakura: un momento por favor-abrió la puerta, era nada menos que…..

Ino: sakura! No lo puedo creer te ves horrible-jajaj-que te sucede ¿?-ino no se había dado cuenta que sakura tenía los ojos llorosos.

Sakura: nada ino cerda-que haces aquí?

Ino: tsunade sama me mando a llamarte, dijo que tu ya sabias-bueno ahora dime que es lo que está pasando, tanto tu y tsunade me están ocultando algo, somos amigas, te conozco no puedes engañarme.

Sakura: ino… yo …no se de que hablas.

Ino: ya frentona dímelo o no te dejaré salir de aquí!-dijo segura de sí misma.

Sakura: me voy a casar….con ….neji…..-empezó a sollozar

Ino: que! Pero como que yo sepa tu me contaste que estas con naruto, porque? te están obligando verdad? Lo dice tu rostro.

Sakura: si….es que neji será el líder del clan hyugga y para eso debe casarse y yo soy con la que debe casarse, solo por ser fuerte y buena ninja médico, yo creí que eso era bueno para mí, que podría ser útil y ayudar pero….todo eso fue mi desgracia- dijo con unos ojos amenazando llorar.

Ino: sakura lo siento mucho, si yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte…..-dijo mirando a sakura, su mejor amiga,(a pesar de que peleaban ellas eran como hermanas).

Sakura: nada ino, gracias pero esto es definitivo, nadie puede ayudarme, solo dame fuerzas y dime que esto es solo un sueño.

Ino: cuenta conmigo para todo, y recuerda neji esta guapo-guiñándole el ojo izquierdo

Sakura: si pero no es naruto, no sé que sucederá con naruto?

Ino: no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso,-"pero que estoy diciendo si se entera, neji morirá"-ahhh! Tsunade sama me mando por ti y seguimos aquí.1! vamos!

Sakura: "gracias ino, por darme valor, soy fuerte y puedo con todo, naruto mí amor lo hago por ti y por la villa, tú serás un gran hokage"-ino puerca deja que me cambie siquiera

Ino: apurate!

EN 15 MINUTOS LLEGARON A LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE, INO LE DIO SUERTE A SAKURA, POR OTRO LADO SAKURA SINTIO QUE SU CUERPO SE VOLVIA MAS PESADO EN VISTA DE QUE SUBIA LAS ESCALERAS DE LA TORRE, SIN PENSAR MAS ESTABA TOCANDO LA PUERTA DE LA OFICINA.

Sakura: toc toc- tocó

Tsunade: adelante

Sakura:-abrió la puerta y vio a lord hiashi y neji que estaban esperando su llegada-"al diablo mi determinación"- b..buenos días

Los presentes: buenos días sakura

Tsunade: ven sakura, acercate y siéntate junto a neji

Sakura: si tsunade-sama- dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo-sakura fue a sentarse junto a neji.

Neji:-volteo a mírala-creo debemos comenzar.

Hiashi: si, tenemos poco tiempo y debemos arreglar los preparativos de la boda

Sakura:-tímidamente pregunta- Cuando será la boda?

Tsunade: en una semana-dijo esperando la reacción de sakura, no tuvo que esperar mucho

Sakura: queeeeeeee! Tan pronto pero aun soy menor de edad

Tsunade: Por motivos de fuerza mayor que tu ya comprendes te casaras en una semana, yo doy la orden.

Hiashi: es cierto, mientras antes mejor, asi neji ejercerá lo antes posible, nuestro clan necesita un líder.

Neji: tienes algún problemas con eso sakura.-mirandola fijamente.

Sakura: -"que miedo"-no…-dijo en voz de derrota, eran tres contra uno.

Neji: hay algo mas….no es verdad tio?

Sakura y tsunade: que cosa?...

Hiashi: como sakura será esposa de neji, el líder, deberá hacerse cargo de cosas importantes como tratados y decisiones importantes es por eso que no será ninja, no se le permitirá ir a misiones ni nada, desde este momento deja de ser una kunoichi.

Sakura: no! No digan eso porque, me gusta ser ninja

Tsunade: sakura eso es cierto

Sakura: tsunade-sama usted no me dijo nada de esto

Tsunade: lo sé pero era de esperarse- ahora dirigiéndose a hiashi- estoy de acuerdo no la enviaré a misiones, pero quiero que ella se encargue del hospital es la mejor ninja medico, es por eso que la escogieron o no?

Hiashi: bueno en eso tiene razón pero solo será hasta el medio día luego se tendrá que encargar del clan.

Neji: está bien sakura puedes estar en el hospital –dijo mirándola-"eres hermosa sakura haruno".

Sakura: -"que le pasa acaso tengo que pedirle permiso"-arigato neji san-dijo hipócritamente.

Tsunade: eso es todo, sakura desde mañana iras a vivir a la mansión hyugga.

Sakura: entiendo…..

Neji: hinata te ayudará a traer tus cosas. Desde ahora estamos comprometidos.

Hiashi: muy bien tsunade sama nos retiramos.

Tsunade: de acuerdo, adiós, sakura quédate un momento.

Sakura: si!

NEJI Y HIASHI SE FUERON

Tsunade: sakura estas bien?

Sakura: no…. Que pasará con naruto?

Tsunade: no te preocupes yo lo arreglaré, intenta ser feliz y no mires atrás

Sakura: la boda será cuando llegue naruto, el no lo permitirá

Tsunade: el no se enterará, yo le mandé un pergamino con otra misión mas.

Sakura: entiendo….-dijo intentando no llorar.

Tsunade: será mejor que vayas a arreglar tus cosas

Sakura: está bien,-"vivir en la casa de neji, por lo menos hinata estará ahí"-adiós tsunade-sama.

ERAN LAS 4:30 DE LA TARDE Y YO ESTABA ACOMODANDO MIS COSAS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME VALLA DE MI CASA, ESE HA SIDO MI HOGAR POR 17 AÑOS, EXTRAÑO TANTO A MIS PADRES,DESDE QUE FALLECIERON ME QUEDE AL CUIDADO DE TSUNADE, TAL VEZ ELLOS HUBIERAN HECHO ALGO;AHORA NO TENGO FAMILIA,PENSÉ QUE NARUTO ESTARIA CONMIGO POR SIEMPRE,PERO OTRA VEZ ME EQUIVOQUE,TENGO QUE SER FUERTE,INTENTARÉ SER FELIZ….-algo interrumpió sus pensamientos ;la puerta.

Sakura: seguro es ino otra vez, pero que amiga tan chismosa tengo.-dijo sacando humos.

¿?: hola sakura-chan, neji san me envió a ayudarte.

Sakura: hinata, hola como estas?

Hinata: bien sakura y creo que tú no estás muy bien, te veo pálida.

Sakura: si lo sé, no he comido lo suficiente, no tengo ganas…

Hinata: pero eres médico debes cuidar tu salud.

Sakura: así que neji te envió,-"que se cree acaso quiere vigilarme, no me voy a escapar"-dijo juntando sus puños.

Hinata: 0/0 sasasakura estas bien ¿?'-dijo asustada al ver la reacción de sakura.

Sakura: ah! Lo siento no quise asustarte, U.U

Hinata: déjame ayudarte- y comenzó a ayudar a sakura a doblar su ropa-ah por cierto será mejor que te deshagas de tu ropa de ninja, en el clan está prohibido que uses eso, lo siento.

Sakura: si ya lo se pero no la usaré solo quiero guardarla como recuerdo.

Hinata: sakura, perdóname

Sakura: porque?... A que te refieres?

Hinata: por todo esto del matrimonio, si tan solo yo…..

Sakura: no me digas nada ^-^, esta bien tu no sabias que esto pasaría.

Hinata: gracias sakura chan.

Sakura: bueno ya terminamos!

Hinata: sabes cuando regresa naruto? U/U

Sakura: no lo sé pero lo extraño mucho-esto último lo dijo sin medir las consecuencias-digo somos amigos después de todo-"uff hinata es buena persona pero no debo fiarme de nadie"-bueno seguro no demorará mucho.

Hinata: entonces tal vez este en la boda, no creo que le agrade mucho, de que te cases, el es muy sobreprotector.

Sakura: tendrá que aceptarlo-"como yo lo hice"-mejor cambiamos de tema, si!

Hinata: te molesta hablar de naruto?-" porqué sakura se pone así, son amigos o no?"

Sakura: no para nada , solo que …nada-dijo nerviosa, ya que tocar el tema de naruto la hacía recordarlo y amarlo más, y ella estaba decidida a no pensar en él para así olvidarlo .

Hinata: bueno ya está todo listo, debemos irnos ya!

Sakura: pero me dijeron que sería mañana?-dijo reprochando

Hinata: bueno si, pero neji kun me dijo que te quería en casa a más tardar hoy en la noche, creo que debes ir .

Sakura: "pero que se cree"-entiendo hinata pero no! Iré, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, dile a neji que será mañana si?-dijo sarcástica

Hinata: pppero sakura, si le digo eso neji se va a molestar mucho-"estoy perdida"-porfavor ven conmigo-en voz de súplica.

Sakura: …..-"no quiero, nunca "- ahhhhhhhhhh está bien- "me arrepentiré"

/*****con naruto****/

Naruto: ahhhhhhhhh menos mal terminamos la misión mucho antes verdad sai, …Sai? ….Sai!-dijo esto último gritando.

Sai: ZZZzzzZZZ-estaba durmiendo

Naruto: o_o´-cuando no! este baka, cuando lo necesito no está disponible.

EN ESE MOMENTO SE ESCUCHA UN SONIDO ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS

Naruto: quien es?-dijo con temor-Ahhhhhhhhhh –ah?'?(de pronto apareció alguien que en definitiva conocía)-hey kakashi sensei no me asuste así. 0/0°

Kakashi: hola naruto veo que aun no estás durmiendo-dijo despreocupado

Naruto: a donde fue kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: a recibir nuevas ordenes?

Naruto: que ordenes se supone que ya terminamos la misión, debemos regresar a konoha!

Kakashi: qué más quisiera yo, pero me temo que es poco probable, tsunade –sama me mando un pergamino, donde dice que se ha visto a sasuke en la aldea oculta de las nubes causando alboroto.

Naruto: que! Sasuke,-"juré por mi vida que te detendría, tal vez hoy será ese día"-pensó apretando sus puños-está bien kakashi sensei iremos tras sasuke, esta vez no se me escapará.

Kakashi:…"esperemos demorarnos lo suficiente"-por supuesto naruto.-dijo con una sonrisa.

****/CON SAKURA Y HINATA/*****

ME TIEMBLAN LAS PIERNAS TAN SOLO PENSAR QUE VIVIRÉ EN CASA DE NEJI, YO CON EL SOLOS,BUENO HINATA ESTARÁ, CREO?.ME FALTA EL AIRE.

Hinata: ya llegamos sakura chan

Sakura: en serio?-dijo nerviosa

Hinata:- tocó la gran puerta del clan hyugga-toc toc

AL MOMENTO, SE ABRIÓ LA PUERTA, ERA UN HOMBRE ALTO, CABELLO NEGRO,Y LOS OJOS DE LOS HYUGGAS.

Hinata: hola zhinon, gracias por abrir la puerta?

Sakura: buenas noches.

Hinata: ella es sakura haruno. La futura esposa del líder del clan..

Zhinon: "oh pero que bella es"- buenas noches señorita es un placer conocerla, adelante por favor-dijo con una reverencia que demostraba respeto.

Sakura:"PERO QUE GRANDE ES EL CLAN HYGGA, TIENE DE TODO,ES COMO SI FUERA UNA ALDEA DENTRO DE KONOHA"-PENSÓ

Hinata: sakura que te parece nuestro clan?

Sakura: es muy grande, pero por algo es el más antiguo de konoha no?

Hinata: si tienes razón. Ven sígueme la mansión hyugga está por aquí.

MIENTRAS SAKURA SE DIRIGIA A LA MANSION, TODOS LOS POBLADORES LA MIRABAN CON ESOS OJOS PERLAS CARACTERISTICOS DEL CLAN, Y ELLOS AL VER A SAKURA, PENSABAN LO BELLA QUE ERA Y QUE SERA UNA GRAN LIDER, CON SU FUERZA Y SU JUTSU MEDICO LLEVARA AL CLAN HYUGGA A LA GRANDEZA, TODOS COMENZABAN A SALUDARLA Y EN EL CAMINO LE IVAN DANDO COSAS, COMO COMIDA, ADORNOS, VESTIDOS, ETC

Sakura: gracias por este vestido, y por el rameen, y por este lindo brazalete….-dijo algo apenada por todo lo que recibía.

Hinata: no te preocupes sakura ellos lo hacen con todo el cariño del mundo.

Sakura: si pero me da mucha pena hinata. U/U

Hinata: ya llegamos, tocare la puerta-y tocó- no tardaron mucho en abrirle.

Sakura: "este es el momento de la verdad, vamos sakura tu puedes"- pensó

UNA MUJER SALIO A RECIBIRLAS

Hinata: hola Mizu chan.

Mizu: buenas noches señorita hinata la estábamos esperando para la cena, adelante….-a usted también señorita sakura.

Sakura: si…. gracias-dijo con pocas ganas

Mizu: déjeme ayudarla con sus cosas las llevare a su habitación, ahora por favor diríjanse al comedor.

Hinata: vamos sakura

Sakura: pero….no tengo mucha hambre…-dijo

Hinata: vamos- y la jaló del brazo hacia el comedor.

ELLAS ENTRARON AL COMEDOR Y ESTABA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE NEJI, LORD HIASHI Y HANABI

Hinata: buenas noches, disculpen el retrazo

Hiashi: si, se demoraron mucho, pero da igual siéntense a cenar

Sakura: buenas noches a todos.

Neji: te demoraste mucho sakura, creo que dije que te quería en la noche pero no tan tarde, ahora come algo- dijo neji en un tono autoritario.

Sakura: "que le pasa, acaso piensa que soy su esclava o algo así"-sakura se sentó sin decir nada, y comió sin ningún comentario.

Hinata: muchas gracias por la comida, me voy a dormir asi aprovecho para llevar a sakura a su habitación.

Neji: no te preocupes yo la llevo

Hiashi: si hinata no te preocupes neji se hará cargo de sakura de ahora en adelante.

Sakura:- a sakura le recorrió un frio por todo el cuerpo al escuchar a lord hiashi decir eso-" neji se hará cargo de sakura de ahora en adelante"

Hinata: -miró a sakura y le dijo- hasta mañana sakura, hasta mañana padre, neji y Hanabi.

Hanabi: bueno yo me retiro también, un gusto conocerte sakura.- y se fue

Hiashi: buenas noches.-y también se fue dejando a una nerviosa sakura y a un frio neji en la mesa.

*************************/*********************************

Neji: vamos, sígueme

Sakura: si….-dijo con la voz apagada

ELLOS SUBIERON TRES PISO Y RECORRIERON UN PASADIZO MUY OSCURO HASTA LLEGAR A UNA LUZ QUE SALIA DE UNA HABITACIÓN.

Neji: esta será tu habitación, por lo menos hasta que nos casemos, ya que después compartiremos juntos.

Sakura: ….g…r..a…c…i…a…s….

Neji:"se ve muy triste, tal vez sea demasiado para ella"-será mejor que descanses, ya que en 4 días nos casaremos- dijo en tono frio y autoritario.

Sakura: si ya lo sé, pero no me lo repitas!-dijo levantándole la voz.

AL MOMENTO EN QUE SAKURA LE GRITO A NEJI,ESTE LA ARRINCONO CONTRA LA PARED , TOMANDOLA DE LAS DOS MANOS, Y SE LE ACERCO LO SUFICIENTE PARA DECIRLE.

Neji: que sea la última vez que me levantas la voz, tienes que respetar a tu futuro esposo o si no?

Sakura: o si no que!- dijo zafándose del agarre de neji (recuerden la fuerza de sakura) y empujándolo hacia la otra pared

Neji: ah? Tu súper fuerza, tienes razón ese es un problema para mi, pero no por mucho.

Sakura: eh? Que quieres decir

Neji: me voy a asegurar de que no lastimes a nadie.-neji empezó con una posición de manos-** Jukenho 5 puntos!-grito**

Sakura: intentas atacarme?-dijo temerosa-sakura intentó defenderse del futuro ataque de neji pero fue empujada por el campo que neji estaba generando.

CON UNA SAKURA debilitada NEJI EMPEZÓ A COLOCARLE LOS 5 PUNTOS UNO EN EL BRAZO DERECHO, OTRO EN EL IZQUIERDO, OTROS DOS EN CADA PIERNA Y EL ULTIMO EN EL ESTOMAGO.

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhh que me estás haciendo neji-grito

Neji: ya está terminado,…. eso no debió dolerte nada –dijo tranquilo

Sakura: "tiene razón no me dolió en lo absoluto, pero esto no se queda asi"- que me has hecho? Hyugga-dijo molesta.

Neji: estoy seguro de que lo adivinarás –dijo con una media sonrisa

Sakura: de que te ríes, te borraré esa sonrisa de una vez por todas-sakura se abalanza sobre neji para propinarle una paliza en la cara.

Neji: -no esquivó el golpe, pero tampoco recibió un gran daño alguno- dejando así a una sakura sorprendida.

Sakura: que sucede?, se supone que deberías estar por lo menos en la habitación de alado-

Neji: si debería, pero no estoy, creo que ya te diste cuenta de que fue lo que hice?

Sakura: porque? Me hiciste eso, devuélveme mi fuerza, si no lo haces no me casaré contigo, no tienes derecho!-grito intentando contener las lagrimas de coraje.

Neji: lo siento, bloqueé el control de chacra de tu fuerza, todo lo que pude, pero descuida puedes usar tu jutsu medico como siempre, espero que lo entiendas.-dijo en tono frio y saliendo de la habitación, pero sin antes decir- Nos casaremos en 4 días quieras o no!.

Sakura:-al ver a neji irse de la habitación, empezó a llorar de cólera- te odio neji hyugga, odio mi vida, me odio a mi misma por aceptar esto. maldición….-naruto….te amo….ayúdame…..-esto último lo dijo antes de caer rendida en la cama de la que será su nuevo hogar.

LOS RAYOS DEL SOL LLEGAN HASTA EL ROSTRO DE UNA JOVEN PELIROSA

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhh! Que sueño –dijo con cansancio y levantando ambos brazos-luego cambio su ánimo a un estado de depresión-sigo aquí…..-dijo-lo que paso ayer no fue un sueño….neji me quito mi fuerza, que haré? …..y si intenta atacarme de nuevo?

SAKURA SE LEVANTO Y SE DIRIGIO HACIA EL BAÑO, TOMÓ UNA DUCHA MIENTRAS PENSABA EN QUE HARIA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE

Sakura: -"y si le pido ayuda a tsunade sama…no, no creo que haga algo…..lo más probable es que neji y hiashi la convenzan de que no se meta…estoy pérdida "-pensaba mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza como si enjuagara sus problemas.(eso ayuda a veces)

LUEGO DE LA DUCHA SAKURA SE CAMBIO DE ROPA, PERO AHORA YA TENIA BIEN CLARO LO QUE HARÍA.

Sakura: ya lo decidí voy a hacerle la guerra a neji!-dijo con determinación-no voy a dejar que me controle y no pienso seguir sus estúpidas reglas, no sabe con quién se ha metido…chaaaa!- y me pondré mi ropa de ninja quiera o no!

SAKURA SE TERMINÓ DE CAMBIAR, EN ESE MOMENTO HINATA LLAMA A LA PUERTA.

Hinata: sakura chan! El desayuno está servido

Sakura: si, si hinata ahora bajo

Sakura: buenos días a todos-dijo en tono serio pero educado

Hinata: buenos días sakura-"que hace vestida así….ayy no….T_T"

Neji: me parece que no llevas el atuendo adecuado, acaso hinata no te lo explicó-"esa ropa es muy corta, no puede vestirse así será mi esposa no puede enseñar más de lo que debe"-pensó

Hanabi: te ves bien!

Sakura: bueno por lo menos a alguien le gusta-dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida y mirando a neji-me vestiré así hasta que me tenga que casar.

Neji: - se levanto de la mesa y tomó del brazo a sakura y la jaló hasta fuera del comedor-pero que intentas hacer sakura,….debes comportarte...agradece que no estaba mi tío.

Sakura: mira neji si crees que me intimidas, estas equivocado, nunca he sido sumisa y no comenzaré ahora.

Neji: sakura no me amenaces-"pero que terca y que carácter tiene, se parece a mí"-se le quedo mirándola.

Sakura: que pasa porque me miras así, mi querido prometido-dijo sarcásticamente

Neji: lo que pasa es que estas molesta por lo de ayer-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Sakura: no podrás conmigo neji, me casaré por obligación no por amor-dijo en tono serio

Neji: …..-se quedo callado- tengo que irme ya es tarde, te veré en la noche.

NEJI SE FUE, YA QUE EL ES JEFE AMBU DEL ESCUADRÓN MAS FUERTE DE KONOHA Y DEBE ENTRENAR mucho.

Sakura: creo que le dolió lo que le dije- dijo con algo de remordimiento pero no sabía por qué?-pero no lo amo, esa es la verdad.

DE PRONTO al oir algunos ruidos APARECIO HINATA.

Hinata: sakura discutiste con neji no es verdad?

Sakura: no, no es nada hinata

Hinata: bueno vamos! A que te pruebes tú vestido de novia.

Sakura: que! Lo dices en serio, bueno supongo que tengo que ir…..-dijo-"siempre pensé en usar un hermoso vestido para mi boda, pero….."-pensó

Hinata: apúrate sakura te estoy esperando

Sakura: si ya voy-dijo con pocas ganas

xxXXX Con NarutoXXXXxxxoOOO

NARUTO Y SAI ESTABAN COMIENDO SU ALMUERZO, ERA RAMEN(obvio)

Naruto:-"sakura mi amor, que estarás haciendo, te extraño tanto que ni hambre tengo"-pensó, mirando su plato de ramen sin probar bocado.

Sai: naruto…?.-no respondía- naruto?-acaso estas fantaseando con sakura, no me digas que ustedes ya….han…..tenido…

Naruto: _ ° 0/0 – ahhh!-gritó-pero que intentas decir saiiiiiii!, yo respeto a sakura chan.

Sai: -con una sonrisa- si pero este libro dice que cuando alguien se pierde en sus pensamientos es porque está pensando en chicas.

Naruto: *_* que libro estás leyendo dobe!

Sai: déjame ver, aquí dice "**el diario de un pervertido"**

**Naruto: **eres un baka acaso no ves que ese libro es para mayores!-eres un enfermo

Sai: -con una sonrisa-es que se lo encontré a kakashi sensei y decidí leerlo, pero creo que mejor se lo devuelvo.

Naruto: O_O

Kakashi: -apareció de repente- acaso están hablando de mi?- los asustó

Sai y naruto: O_O!

Naruto: kakashi sensei ya le dije que no esté asustando a la gente así.!

Kakashi: ya terminaron, debemos atrapar a sasuke recuerdan?

Sai: si, debemos hacerlo antes de que siga haciendo daño.

Naruto: es cierto-Y_Y-dijo triste

Hinata: te ves hermosa sakura!

Sakura: U/U gracias hinata, pero no crees que este escote es muy pronunciado.

Hinata: pero ….se te ve bien….

Ino: pero que sexy, pero mi vestido será mucho mejor

Sakura y hinata: ino! Que haces aquí?

Ino: jajajaj me enteré que te mudaste sakura y vine a ver como estabas…..el chico de la puerta me dijo que estarías aquí.

Sakura: gracias por venir ino, esto no sería bueno si no estabas tú.

Hinata: XD-se me olvido algo muy importante, ahora regreso.

Sakura: que cosa?

Hinata: tu bouquet –le respondió antes de irse.

Ino: parece que la que se va casar es hinata-dijo divertida la rubia.

Sakura: si….-respondió con una mirada triste.

Ino: animo sakura, no opaques el vestido…..te ves muy hermosa.

Sakura: extraño tanto a naruto…-dijo con la voz débil

Hinata:-estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar el nombre del rubio que la hace sonrojarse-se quedó detrás de la puerta.

Ino: sakura, ya sé que lo amas pero así harás las cosas más difíciles…..recuerda el plan.

Sakura: -con la mirada baja- lo siento ino…pero naruto no me creerá cuando le diga que me casaré con neji por amor, el va descubrir todo….y hará muchas locuras.

Ino: sakura escúchame!, decídete de una vez si no quieres casarte vete de la aldea busca a naruto y huyan juntos-dijo haciendo que sakura suba la vista.

Sakura: mirando a ino- serias capaz de ayudarme a escapar….?

Ino: aunque tsunade se moleste, cuentas conmigo…

Sakura: ino gracias por todo, ya no me importa nada…pero no será fácil-

Hinata: "pero que piensa hacer sakura, no puedo permitir eso, si lo hace mi clan no tendrá líder y eso solo ocasionará problemas para toda la aldea"-pensó-Y_Y sakura y naruto, pero….. yo también lo amo,….. Esto duele mucho-dijo hinata derramando algunas lágrimas (T_T) y retirándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose a la mansión hyugga.

**XXxxxCon narutoxxXXXX**

Tanto kakashi, Sai y nuestro rubio hiperactivo llegaron a la aldea oculta de las nubes

Kakashi: muy bien, nos dividiremos y buscaremos a sasuke y toda la información posible de su paradero¡!

Sai y naruto: haii!-y desaparecieron

**OOoOooxxX con narutoXxxxxOOoo**

**NARUTO ESTABA CAMINANDO Y SE TOPO CON UN ANCIANO**

**Naruto: oiga anciano usted ha visto a un chico con cabello azabache ojos negros y con una túnica ,donde esta dibujado nubes rojas?**

**Anciano: ahhhh no para nada.**

**Naruto: alguien ha estado haciendo alboroto por aquí?**

**Anciano: todo está tranquilo, porque lo preguntas? Esta es una aldea muy pacifica**

**Naruto: es imposible nos llego información de que sasuke uchiha está causando alboroto.!**

**Anciano: puedes preguntar a todos los aldeanos y te dirán lo mismo.**

**NARUTO EMPEZÓ A PREGUNTAR A TODOS LOS ALDEANOS SOBRE SASUKE Y EN DEFINITIVA LE RESPONDIAN LO MISMO.**

**Naruto: esto es muy extraño, no hay nada, sasuke nunca estuvo aquí, pero porque nos dieron una pista falsa…que está pasando-dijo para sí mismo-"iré a buscar a kakashi sensei y sai"**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION HYUGGA **

**NEJI: que pasa hinata, que quieres decirme?**

**Hinata: neji kun…no sé cómo decir esto…..**

**Neji: solo dilo hinata que es eso tan importante?**

**Hinata: es sakura….**

**Neji: que pasa acaso no le quedó el vestido?**

**Hinata:_ no, no es eso….es que ella ama a otra persona**

**Neji: qué? Acaso te refieres a ese tal sasuke uchiha….eso ya lo sé desde que éramos niños…pero ese amor solo fue ilusión,no creo que cause problemas.**

**Hinata: no, no es él…..se trata de…..n..a..r…u..T…o..-dijo con la mirada al piso**

**Neji: pero que tonterías dices….naruto? …solo son compañeros**

**Hinata: yo la escuché decir que lo amaba y que se escaparía con él-dijo mirando a neji a los ojos.**

**Neji-junto los puños con cólera - no voy a permitir eso, no voy a dejar que sakura se valla-"así tenga que amarrarla a la cama"-pensó**

**Hinata: que harás neji?- si sakura se va se desatará una revolución en nuestro clan y que afectará a konoha –"esto no es bueno, perdóname sakura por delatarte, pero tengo que hacer algo para evitar conflictos"-**

**Sakura: ino escapare mañana faltando 2dias para la boda…tu distraerás al guardia que vigila la puerta del clan hyugga y luego a los que cuidan la puerta de konoha.**

**Ino: entendido sakura….mañana en la noche cuando todos duerman, escucharas el aullido de un perro, esa será la señal para que salgas.**

**Sakura: arigato ino….eres mi mejor amiga….sabes me da pena dejar konoha, mi hogar, …pero aquí nunca seré feliz,…..espera!… no sé cómo encontrar a naruto.**

**Ino: tranquila sakura, ya me encargué de eso, es por eso que fui al despacho de tsunade y busqué entre los papeles, naruto está en la aldea de las nubes y le mande una paloma mensajera para que se entere de todo. Y se encuentren-dijo con una sonrisa**

**Sakura: -llorando-por fin veré a naruto**

**Ino: -abrazándola-será mejor que regreses a la mansión no debemos causar sospechas, recuerda que escapar de los ojos de neji no es nada fácil.**

**Sakura: si tienes razón, él es muy astuto…. que raro que hinata no haya regresado no?**

**Ino: tal vez tuvo algo que hacer…recuerda que aun es la primogénita de lord hiashi.**

**Sakura: si, ….bueno adiós ino hasta mañana.**

**Ino: cuídate frentona**

**Sakura: ino cerda!-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad-"por fin se acabará mi sufrimiento"-pensó y después se dirigió hacia la mansión hygga sin pensar que le esperaba.**

**En LA MANSION HYUGGA SE ENCONTRABA UN IMPACIENTE NEJI, ESPERANDO A SU PROMETIDA.**

**Sakura: -entrando por la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido**

**Neji: sakura! Llegas tarde-dijo frio como un iceberg**

**Sakura: hola neji, es que me estaba probando el vestido de novia y me demore, hinata me llevó pero luego desapareció y me quedé con ino.-dijo intentando calmar a neji.**

**Neji: sakura quiero enseñarte algo…..sígueme-dijo tomándola de la mano, delicadamente.**

**Sakura:-"que raro**, pero por lo menos me creyó todo"-pensó

Neji:-"no dejaré mi puesto como líder, no dejaré que haya una guerra civil, y no te dejaré sakura"-pensó mientras llegaba a su habitación

Sakura: es aquí?

Neji: si, entra y siéntate.

Sakura: "esto es muy penoso"-es tu habitación neji? Y/Y

Neji: si, tranquila, te daré algo muy valioso para mí-dijo mientras buscaba en un baúl, y sacó una cajita de madera muy bonita ya que tenía tallado de flores.

Sakura: que es eso, es muy lindo

Neji:-sacando algo de la cajita-toma esto es para ti-dijo con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura: a_a,…-se quedo mirando la mano de neji y al objeto que sostenía

Neji: se acercó a sakura hasta quedar detrás de ella y procedió a colocarle el collar

Sakura: u/u-con algo de sonrojo-q..q…que haces neji?

Neji: ya esta, te gusta?

Sakura:-miro hacia su pecho y vio un hermoso collar plateado y lo que más resaltaba era el dije, era una flor y en el medio tenía una esmeralda tan brillante como la luna, que justamente combinaba con sus ojos.- esta precioso, pero…no puedo aceptarla.

Neji: que dices? Esto es un regalo para ti de mi madre

Sakura: quee! De tu madre?

Neji: si, cuando ella murió, me dejó el collar sin antes decirme que se lo diera a la mujer que sería mi esposa,…sakura…quiero que lo uses el día que nos casemos.-dijo mirándola con sus ojos plateados.

Sakura: …no sé qué decir…..yo….,.digo …arigato neji san-dijo con algo de remordimiento.-"es lindo cuando se lo propone, ojala hubiera sido así desde el principio".

Neji: sakura….lo siento mucho por todo lo que te hecho-dijo sinceramente-solo quiero que sepas que todo irá bien de ahora para delante. Recuerda que a mí también me están obligando.

Sakura:-le miro a los ojos y supo que sus disculpas eran sinceras- neji no digas mas, está bien te perdono, tal vez yo actué muy rebelde.

Neji: tal vez?-°-°!

Sakura: o_O!tú tienes más culpa, cubo de hielo, recuerda que no tengo mi fuerza por tu culpa.!

Neji: te la regresaré después de la boda, bueno será mejor ir a dormir.

Sakura: está bien, hasta mañana neji san-dijo retirándose de la habitación

MIENTRAS SAKURA SE DIRIGÍA A SU HABITACION PENSABA

Sakura: "me siento muy apenada con neji, mañana me iré, ya lo decidí"


	2. Chapter 2

MIENTRAS SAKURA SE DIRIGÍA A SU HABITACION PENSABA

Sakura: "me siento muy apenada con neji, no sé qué hacer,… no, no que estoy diciendo, ya quedé con ino, yo amo a naruto y me iré"-pensó con remordimiento

NEJI EN SU HABITACIÓN

Neji: espero que sakura no se valla,….maldición creo que me estoy enamorando, es todo lo que espero de una mujer, es hermosa, fuerte y su carácter es similar al mío, tal vez no la he tratado bien, pero no sé cómo tratar a las mujeres; si ella no se queda por las buenas, tendré que obligarla… y no pensé que naruto sería mi rival nuevamente como en los exámenes chunin, pero esta vez yo ganaré.

-/******* NARutO/**************

UN CONFUNDIDO NARUTO SE DIRIGÍA HACIA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA SU MAESTRO PARA ACLARAR SUS DUDAS SOBRE LA SUPUESTA PISTA DE SASUKE, MIENTRAS SALTABA POR LAS CASAS, DIVISO A LO LEJOS A SU SENSEI, KAKASHI SE ENCONTRABA LEYENDO SU LIBRO (0/0)

Naruto: kakashi sensei! kakashi sensei! kakashi sensei!

Kakashi: que pasa naruto encontraste algo? ˆ_ˆ

Naruto: por más que pregunte por sasuke, ningún aldeano me dio ninguna información, me dijeron que nada ha pasado últimamente y que esta aldea es muy pacifica, _ lo que me lleva a pensar de que la información es equivocada y es mejor que regresemos a la aldea.

Kakashi: pues mejor esperamos a que Sai regrese, no? Naruto-"creo que no podré mantener esta farsa por más tiempo, tarde temprano naruto lo descubrirá"-

Naruto: ¬_¬ bueeeno…..

A LOS POCOS MINUTOS LLEGA SAI

Sai: hola, ˆ_ˆ

Naruto: baka te demoras mucho!

Kakashi: naruto pero si acabas de llegar

Naruto: mmmm… bueno encontraste algo?-dirigiéndose a Sai

Sai: la aldea está limpia, nadie sabe nada.

Naruto:?¡? Kakashi sensei! No hay nada regresemos!-"extraño a sakura"

Kakashi: bueno,… y si seguimos averiguando y mañana partimos a konoha?-"supongo que para cuando lleguemos ya sakura se habrá casado,….. pobre naruto, pero son ordenes de la hokage, para mantener la paz "-pensó con resignación

Sai y naruto: está bien kakashi sensei.

Kakashi: entonces vamos al hotel A COMER, yo invito

Naruto: siii! Yo pediré rameen

Sai: ¿?. Yo no sé, pero según esta guía, dice que lo recomendable es comer ceviche de langosta

Naruto: porque todo lo que dices tiene que salir de tus lecturas?- O_O! –Eres Desesperante!

CUANDO LLEGARON AL HOTEL, CADA UNO PIDIO LO QUE QUERIA COMER

Naruto: -estaba a punto de coger sus palillos y comer su rameen cuando una paloma entro por la ventana y se sentó sobre su plato- ahhhhhhhhhhh! Quiten a ese animal, me está quitando mi cena!-gritó T_T

Sai: que mala suerte, por suerte yo le hice caso a la guía, al pedir ceviche de langosta-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kakashi: ¿? No te preocupes naruto solo es una paloma, puedes pedir otro plato si quieres?

Naruto: arigato sensei -naruto procedió a sacar la paloma de su plato, pero al cogerla se dio cuenta que tenia pegado en su pata un papel, el lo sacó – que es esto, es un mensaje, …esperen tiene mi nombre.!-dijo con asombro

Kakashi:-actuó rápido ante la situación y le quitó el papel a naruto-déjame ver naruto?

Sai: ….-miró a kakashi

Naruto: sensei porque me lo quita?

Kakashi: -con una sonrisa- por nada solo quiero saber que dice

Naruto: pero tiene mi nombre, lo normal es que lo lea yo!-dijo desconfiado, naruto comenzaba a sentir que le ocultaban algo-…. muy bien ya basta que está pasando kakashi sensei, me oculta algo? y esa nota es para mí démela!-dijo naruto enojado

Kakashi: está bien, tómala, pero solo no hagas nada de que te puedas arrepentir.

NARUTO EMPEZÓ A LEER LA NOTA QUE DECIA:

_Hola naruto, soy ino y te escribo para decirte lo que está pasando con sakura._

_Ella está siendo obligada a casarse con neji hyugga, por órdenes de la hokage y lord hiashi, lo peor es que si ella se niega la destierran de konoha, pondrán su nombre en el libro bingo, y al parecer no te dejarán ser hokage, si interfieres _

_Supongo que es por eso que tu misión está demorando mucho y que incluso te dieron una falsa para que te retrases._

_Pero sakura decidió que se irá de konoha, por favor tienes que ayudarla a Salir de esta, ella se casa dentro de dos días, pero tal vez se te será imposible llegar a tiempo, ella te estará esperando en el pueblo del trébol, ¬_ yo la ayudaré a escapar de la mansión hyugga._

_Adió_

NARUTO AL TERMINAR DE LEER LA NOTA, LA APLASTO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, HASTA DESTRUIRLA POR COMPLETO

Naruto: porque!-grito con todas sus fuerzas- porque demonios me ocultaron esto! Me han visto la cara de estúpido ¡!

Kakashi:….-se quedó callado mientras naruto sacaba todo lo que tenia dentro

Sai: tranquilízate naruto, será mejor que regresemos a konoha-dijo mirando a kakashi y luego mirando a naruto.

Naruto: sakura…debe estar sufriendo mucho…no puedo creer que usted sensei permita esto. y que la abuela tsunade la este obligando.-dijo decepcionado Y_Y

Kakashi: lo siento naruto….pero esto es por el bien de konoha, sino el clan hyugga ….hará una guerra civil.

Sai:!

Naruto: que!...al diablo con eso, yo los detendré

Kakashi: basta naruto ¡! No estás pensando, konoha no está en condiciones de una guerra civil, estamos en plena reconstrucción! Acaso crees que quiero que sakura y tu sean infelices, a veces debes tomar decisiones dolorosas para un bien mayor

Naruto: no lo reconozco sensei! Usted que siempre nos habla , del que abandona a un amigo es considerado escoria y que a veces se debe romper las reglas.

Kakashi:…!….-sé lo que digo naruto, …lo siento.

Sai: naruto creo que estas perdiendo el tiempo aquí acaso no debes ver a sakura

Naruto: si!...lo siento kakashi sensei, tal vez los verdaderos responsables de esto es la quinta y ese tal hiashi

NARUTO SALTO POR LA VENTANA DIRIGIENDOSE A TODA VELOCIDAD A KONOHA, PERO LASTIMOSAMENTE LA ALDEA DE LAS NUBES ESTABA A DOS DIAS DE KONOHA, LLEGARÁ A TIEMPO CON SAKURA!


	3. Chapter 3:escapando

CAPITULO 8: ESCAPANDO

AUUUUU! SE ESCUCHA AUYAR A UN PERRO EN LA MADRUGADA, PERO ESO PARA CIERTA PELIROSA SIGNIFICABA LA LIBERTAD.

Sakura: "esa debe de ser ino, son las 3am, a esta hora todos están durmiendo"-pensó- lo siento neji-dijo mirando el collar de esmeralda que le había dado neji.

**/Con ino/**

**Ino: pero que está esperando sakura!-dijo en susurro, mientras al lado suyo se encontraban dos guardias desmayados del clan hyugga- ellos estarán bajo control por siempre.**

_**Flash back**_

_Ino tira una piedra a la puerta del clan hyugga y automáticamente sale un guardia y el empieza a buscar de dónde provino ese ruido._

_Ino: hola que tal ,,, guapo-dijo pícaramente-me he dado cuenta de que eres un guardia muy fuerte y quería preguntarte si algún día tu saldr… en ese momento de debilidad por parte del guardia ino dice __**Shinraiju no Jutsu:**__** ( jutsu manipulación )**_

_INO: muy bien ahora eres mi escavo abre la puerta-ordeno la rubia, pero en ese momento apareció __Zhinon el principal cuidador de la entrada,-maldición-dijo y se escondió sin antes ordenar a su actual esclavo que se encargue de él._

_**Zhinon**__: encontraste la causa del ruido!_

_Guardia/__**ino**__: si esta hacia esos arbustos, creo que es muy peligroso-"vamos acércate" pensó ino._

_Zhinon: no seas cobarde…está bien iré yo-se acerco y vio que algo se movía de los arbusto.-ahhh ¡! –grito al momento de desplomarse en el suelo, el guardia lo había noqueado._

_Ino: eso fue fácil ¡!-en tono triunfante….-ahora sigues tu-mirando a su esclavo mental…._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

SAKURA SE VISTE RAPIDAMENTE CON SU ROPA NINJA ( LA DE SHIPPUDEN) Y SALTA POR LA VENTANA DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA LA SALIDA DEL CLAN DONDE SU MEJOR AMIGA LA ESTABA ESPERANDO, SAKURA ROGABA POR VER A NARUTO NUEVAMENTE Y NO SER DESCUBIERTA,PERO NO PODIA OLVIDAR EL REMORDIMIENTO DE DEJAR A NEJI

Sakura: "naruto ya estaré contigo otra vez"-pensaba mientras de lejos veía la figura de su querida amiga .

Ino: al fin llegas, bueno ya está hecho estas fuera, ahora debemos ir a la puerta de konoha esa será la mas difícil de librarnos

Sakura: arigato ino… vamos!-dijo antes de empezar saltar por los arboles

Ino: sabes frentona cuando tsunade se enteré me cuelga, estoy segura que esos guardias me van a delatar o al menos uno de ellos.

LAS DOS KUNOICHIS SALTABAN Y CORRIAN HASTA LLEGAR A LA GRAN SALIDA DE KONOHA.

Sakura: Llegamos ino, haz lo tuyo!

Ino: pero…. Tu muy bien puedes mandarlos a volar de un golpe!-dijo la rubia

Sakura:- mirando hacia el piso- yo n..no puedo…..no tengo fuerza ino.. neji no se que me hizo pero …yo ya no soy fuerte…

Ino: …..!-la miro sorprendida- entiendo sakura pero estoy segura de que encontraras la forma de librarte de esta- por mientras déjamelo ami-dijo confiada.

INO SE DIRIGIA A USAR DENUEVO SU TECNICA HE INFILTRARSE EN LA MENTE DE LOS DOS CONOCIDOS GUARDIAS DE KONOHA (LOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN AHÍ) PERO SINTIO UNA FUERTE IMPRESIÓN

INO:!-no no puede ser-cayó de rodillas

Sakura: ino!-gritó- que te pasa? Estas bien?...ino!-grito al no recibir respuesta

¿?: creo que hasta aquí llega señorita sakura,… ino no puedo creer que formes parte de esto

Sakura: usted …..es Inoichi yamanaka!-dijo muy sorprendida

Ino:-se levanta- Pa..Pá que haces aquí?

Inoichi: eso mismo te pregunto a ti, estas bien?

Ino: si! pero por qué hiciste eso?

Inoichi: me asignaron una misión

Sakura: cual?

Inoichi: detenerte!-al momento que dijo eso aparecieron unos 7 anbus.

Ino/sakura: ¡!-estaban sorprendidas y atrapadas al ver a tantos anbus

Sakura: que significa esto?- dijo asustada

Ino: papá sakura debe irse!, acaso te gustaría ver a tu hija obligada a casarse con alguien que no ama!- grito ino saliéndose de sus casillas

Inoichi: no diré nada ino, entiende! sakura se tiene que casar con neji es por el bien de todos esto es más grande de lo que puedes imaginar, no solo se trata del clan hyugga y la guerra que piensan hacer a konoha si sakura no se casa.

Ino: ¡!

Sakura: ¡!1 que! Eso no me lo habían icho-dijo confundida- pero porque! No entiendo nada, esto es una tontería!- dijo con rabia y intentando contener las lagrimas a la vez.

Ino: sakura cálmate-

Inoichi: Eso no es todo, el clan hyugga a cometido algunos errores que han dejado a konoha mal y puede ser víctima de otro ataque tan poderoso como el ataque de pein

Ino: pero que estás diciendo padre!

Sakura:-sollozando- por favor dejen de tratarme como una tarada!-grito-díganme la verdad porque tanto empeño en esta boda, yo ya me imaginaba que no era puro capricho de tsunade y lord hiashi.

Inoichi: está bien pero lo diré una sola vez y una vez terminada la historia espero que usted señorita sakura desista de sus intentos de fuga-dijo haciéndole una señal a los anbus para que se los dejaran solos.

Ino: adelante papá,

Inoichi: esto ocurrió hace muchos años cuando konoha se estaba formando y todos los clanes estaban acordando sobre los futuros líderes de cada uno, era obvio de que el más fuerte de todos lo sería, en ese entonces el clan hyugga poseía a los dos más fuertes, el clan se dividió entre los que preferían a Kichiro y a Kiyoshi, esa fue la primera guerra civil de konoha, y pensar que estos eran hermanos gemelos.

Sakura: hermanos!,pero como es posible!

Ino: y siendo gemelos?

Inoichi: si es, así, los dos hermanos decidieron someterse a duelo el que perdía debía irse con toda su gente, el que ganó fue kichiro, el hermano menor, pero eso no fue todo a cada uno de los que fueron expulsados de konoha por el clan hyugga se les puso una marca, similar a la que tenia neji, pero con una diferencia, esa marca evitaba el uso del byakugan, para toda la vida, ellos serian normales y ninguno podría usar esa técnica,….Kiyoshi juró vengarse y retomar el mando del clan.

Sakura: no lo entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo y que hay del matrimonio?

Inoichi: Kiyoshi…

Ino: que!

Inoichi: la descendencia de Kiyoshi logró desaparecer la marca y ahora que todo konoha esta caída los hyugga han recibido una amenaza donde se reta al líder para ver quien liderará el clan, esto será dentro de 1 año ,es por eso que hiashi nombró a neji su sucesor ya que sus hijas no son lo suficientemente fuertes.

Sakura: neji…tendrá que pelear, eso no es justo,…..-"el no me dijo nada"-esto último lo dijo a sus adentros

Ino: …-"ahora entiendo todo"-padre pero sakura que tiene que ver en todo eso

Inoichi: para que neji hacienda como líder necesita casarse y también es necesario que forme una familia, de esa manera asegura el futuro de su clan así sea derrotado,… porque si está casado sus hijos serán los que lideren sólo si neji …..Bueno ustedes ya se lo imaginarán.

Sakura: no pensé que esto fuera tan serio…-"es por eso que tsunade sama me obligo de esa manera, tan dura"-esto quiere decir que….

Ino: que tu liderarás si a neji le pasa algo, o tus hijos O_0! …creo que así era?

Inoichi: espero que ahora entiendas la verdadera razón de este matrimonio, es por el bien de todos ya que si ellos se apoderan del clan hyugga, se querrán apoderar de konoha también.

Sakura: -empezando a llorar- snif snif ¡! No voy a permitir que konoha ni el clan hyugga sufra, Aunque sea a mi costa.

Inoichi: gracias por comprender, yo no deseo que sea infeliz pero, con el poder que se me ha otorgado no dejaré que se valla-dijo con compresión

Ino: sakura que piensas hacer?..Sabes que yo te apoyaré en todo

Sakura: ino, gracias por todo, pero mi decisión es….. -en ese momento sakura saca de su bolsillo una bolsita con cierto polvo y de inmediato lo tira al suelo provocando que los presentes caigan de rodillas y queden inmovilizados.

Inoichi: que está haciendo-dice sin poder moverse

Ino: sasa..kura ¡?

Sakura: perdóname ino, tengo que hacer algo y ya no quiero involucrarte.-dijo apenada y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de konoha(los guardias también quedaron inmovilizados)

Inoichi: a donde va? Regrese!-dijo con euforia

Sakura:-ya en las afueras de konoha, sakura voltea hacia ino y Inoichi y grita- dígale a neji que… lo veré mañana para ….la boda….-dijo derramando algunas y empezando a correr a encontrarse con el amor de su vida.

/*****/con NaRuTo/******/

UN OJIAZUL SE ENCONTABA SALTANDO A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD PARA ENCONTRARSE CON LA CHICA QUE DESDE SU INFANCIA LE HABIA ROBADO SU CORAZÓN

Naruto: espera un poco más sakura!ya casi llego no te dejaré nunca ¡!mi amor- decía mientras se aproximaba cada vez al pueblo del trébol-(naruto, desde la noticia de la boda de sakura se encamino a su encuentro, él ha estado saltando y corriendo por más de un día sin probar alimento alguno)


	4. Chapter 4

Una ojiperla y un castaño se encontraban esperando en la mansión hyugga, las noticias sobre sakura, neji no decidió aparecerse para no delatar su fuente, ya que supuestamente el no sabia nada.

Hinata: que estará pasando, porque demoran tanto?

Neji: sakura es muy terca, además esta con ino-"si ellas se juntan son dinamita"

Hinata:-escucha que tocan la puerta con desesperación-neji! La puerta

Neji: pero que significa esto-dijo al ver a dos ambus traer a ino y a Inoichi desmayados-maldición que fue lo que paso no me digan que la dejaron ir!-grito a los ambus

Ambu1: lo siento capitán

Neji: no puedo creer que sean los ambus más preparados y que hayan dejado que mi prometida se fuera!-volvio a gritar estaba furioso

Inoichi:-despertándose- neji!

Neji:!-voltio a verlo

Inoichi: tengo algo que decirte!

Neji: qué?...no ACEPTO disculpas!

Ino: mi padre tiene un mensaje de sakura para ti!

Neji: ppero …que dices? cual?

Inoichi: sakura haruno dijo que te verá mañana en la boda

Neji: que?…..eso es cierto?..entonces porque huyó?

Ino: eso no pienso decírtelo, además no lo tengo muy claro

Ambu2: señor desea que la busquemos?

Neji: no,solo me queda creer que sakura se estará aquí para casarse. Pero cuando la vea se las verá conmigo-dijo- ino quiero hablar contigo.

Ino: no pienso decirte nada neji

Inoichi: ella no sabe nada-será mejor que nos vallamos ino

Neji: hagan lo que quieran-dijo cruzado de brazos

Hinata:-estaba en silencio, se sentía responsable por todo-neji cálmate encontraremos a sakura

Ino: "no sé cómo se enteraron de todo"-penso dirigiéndole una mirada a hinata-"habrá sido hinata"-"por lo menos no saben donde estará sakura"- VAMOS PAPÄ, ya es muy tarde

Inoichi:"espero que ino ya no se meta en problemas"-adiós neji san, lo siento, la misión fue un fracazo,yo me encargaré de informarle a la hokage lo sucedido.

Neji: si entendido-"yo me encargaré de traer a sakura"

INOICHI Y SU HIJA SE RETIRAN DEJANDO A NEJI, HINATA Y DOS ANBUS

Anbu 1: que es lo que quiere que hagamos capitán-pregunto

Neji: ustedes? ...nada…ahora yo me encargare…verdad hinata-volteo a mirar a su prima

Anbu 2: entendido capitán nos retiramos y sentimos todo.

Neji: bueno supongo que sakura se las ingenió muy bien.

LOS ANBUS SE RETIRAN

Hinata: a dónde vas neji?- dice al ver que su primo se dirigía hacia la salida.

Neji: creo que eso tu ya lo sabes voy a recuperar a sakura…seguro debe estar a punto de encontrarse con naruto.

Hinata: -sintio un dolor en el corazón.-entiendo neji pero no le hagas nada a naruto.

Neji: no te aseguro nada hinata,,, pero si tanto lo amas, porque no me ayudas a alejarlo de sakura.

Hinata: O/O! pepero que dices y o..yoo no podría hacer eso-dijo—" o si"

/***********/CON SAKURA!/****

Una pelirosa SE ENCONTRABA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA DEL TREBOL, DESPUES DE TANTO CORRER Y SALTAR Y UTILIZAR LA GRAN PARTE DE CHAKRA QUE TENIA.

Sakura: por fin llege! Espero que nadie me halla seguido-dijo mirando a su alrededor

Anciana: quien eres jovencita?-dijo asustando a la pelirosa.

Sakura: ahhh! O_O! pppero quien es usted anciana

Anciana: pero que linda eres yo soy Lina y por lo que veo tu no eres de por aquí,…asi es que me acerque para decirte que soy dueña de una posada si quieres puedes quedarte ahí.

Sakura: gracias anciana lina pero estoy esperando a alguien

Anciana: oh ya veo entonces aquí te dejo mi dirección… adiós linda!-dijo amable la señora

Sakura : que dulce ancianita….-dijo antes de ponerse triste-ahora esperaré a naruto y no se que le diré,tiene que ser algo convincente ,,maldición lo siento tanto y me duele mucho-algunas lagrimas se le escaparon

SAKURA ESPERO POR 30 MINUTOS SENTADA EN UNA BANCA EN LA ENTRADA DEL TREBOL .

Sakura: esto es tan familiar otra vez me despido del hombre que amo cerca de una banca, solo que esta ves soy yo la que lo dejo.-dijo con la voz en un hilo

A LO LEJOS SE ACERCABA UNA CHICO ZORRUNO

Naruto: pero si es sakura-pensó- sakura! –grito al entrar al pueblo el trébol

Sakura: na na ruto!-se acercó corriendo

AMBOS CORRIERON Y SE ABRAZARON COMO SI HUBIERA PASADO AÑOS DE SU PARTIDA.

Sakura: nif snif snif….-sollozaba sakura-te extrañe tanto que hasta pensé que no te volveria a ver,T_T

Naruto: -aguantandose las ganas de derramar algunas lagrimas de angustia- sakura lo importante es que ya estoy aquí-dijo acariciando el rostro húmedo de sakura con consuelo para después acercarse lo suficiente y darle el mejor beso de su vida

NARUTO BESO A SAKURA COMO SI SE ACABARA EL MUNDO Y LUEGO LA ABRAZO Y LE DIJO QUE LA AMABA TANTO QUE NO LE IMPORTABA NADA CON TAL DE ESTAR CON ELLA.

Naruto: nos iremos sakura!- dijo con determinación

Sakura: pero que hay de tu sueño, yo quiero que seas hokage-dijo apenada

Naruto: por ti soy capaz de dar todo datebayoo!- dijo animando a sakura

Sakura: naruto te amo. Arigato

Naruto: estas cansada no te veo muy bien sakura-dijo preocupado-será mejor que duermas

Sakura: no te preocupes naruto ….mira aquí tengo un lugar donde podemos quedarnos-dijo mientras sacaba la dirección de la posada de la anciana.

Naruto : vamos!-dijo tomando la mano de sakura.

Sakura: esta bien…..-"

EN LA POSADA DE LA ANCIANA

Naruto: toc toc

Anciana : si ya voy!

Naruto: hola abuela queremos rentar una habitación

Anciana : hola linda! Veo que ya estas con la persona que esperabas

Sakura: U/U si gracias

Anciana: pasen, tengo una habitación perfecta para ustedes la 500

Naruto : la tomamos…pero antes un favor si le preguntan algo usted no sabe nada de nosotros.

Anciana: no se preocupen yo soy muy discreta O¨¨O°

Sakura: naruto ya vamos! 0/0°

SAKURA Y NARUTO SUBIERON LAS ESCALERAS Y ENTRARON A SU HABITACIÓN

Naruto: recuéstate sakura-dijo tranquilo

Sakura: si …-dijo °''''°

Naruto se quedo mirando a sakura mientras se recostaba en la cama, luego el fue a echarse a su costado, extendió su brazo y la aferro a su pecho

Sakura: "siento tanta felicidad y protección con naruto"-"me gustaría que este fuera un sueño y que nunca despertara".

Naruto: sentía que ardía-"tengo tan cerca a sakura chan, estamos solos y la amo tanto" pero no quiero aprovecharme de la situación –pensaba

Sakura: te sucede algo naruto?

Naruto: sakura yo…. Quiero estar contigo-le dijo acercándose hasta estar cara a cara con sakura

Sakura: nar….-dijo antes de ser callada por los besos de naruto.

Naruto: empezó a besarla con pasión, sus besos empezaron a bajar por su cuello haciendo que sakura gimiera de placer, luego por sus hombros, naruto delicadamente bajo su mano hasta la cintura de sakura y metió su mano por la blusa subiendo hasta su senos, desabrochando su brasier. Y quitándolo.

Sakura: mmm naruto…

Naruto: con sus manos se encargo de bajar el cierre de la blusa de sakura dejando al descubierto los senos bien formados de sakura, naruto se sonrojó al verlos

Sakura: naruto? Eestas bien

Naruto: 0/0° si … mi amor-y volvió a besarla con pasión,ahora sus manos bajaban de la cintura para abajo acariciando las piernas de sakura y sacando poco a poco su short dejándola en ropa interior

Sakura: ahora me toca a mi-dijo con lujuria- sakura empezó a sacarle la casaca a naruto,lugo el polo y por ultimo su pantalón, naruto gemia de placer al sentir las manos de sakura acariciando todo su cuerpo.

Naruto: ahora estamos iguales-dijo y empezó a jugar con sus senos, sus besos comenzaban en la boca y seguían bajando por el busto de, sakura, su estomago, las piernas, naruto ya no aguantaba más sentía su miembro erecto, subió hasta estar frente a sakura y con una de sus manos le iva bajando la única prenda que le quedaba pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de sakura deteniéndolo.- tranquila sakura te prometo que seré cuidadoso

Sakura: mmmmmmmmmm yo confio en ti –dijo mirándolo a los ojos y bajándole la ropa interior a naruto. O/O

Naruto: se poso sobre sakura y se propuso a entrar con delicadeza ya que sabía que la primera vez de una mujer es dolorosa-te amo sakura dijo antes de introducirla

Sakura: ahhh!- gimio de dolor

Naruto: vio algunas lagrimas escapar de esos ojos jade que lo volvían loco-sakura…. Dijo antes de callar sus lagrimas de dolor con un beso, naruto empezó a moverse mas y mas hasta alcanzar el climax,sakura ya no lloraba sino gemia de placer, naruto se quedo bastante tiempo sobre ella, hasta que calló al lado de la cama exhausto y extendió su brazo hacia sakura y la jaló hacia su pecho,

ESA MADRUGADA DE LUNA LLENA AMBOS DEMOSTRARON SU AMOR Y PERDIERON SU VIRGINIDAD TAL Y COMO LO HABIAN SOÑADO CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAN.


	5. Chapter 5: la boda? EMOCION!

ERAN LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA DEL DIA SIGUIENTE NARUTO Y SAKURA DORMIAN JUNTOS TRANQUILAMENTE COMO SI SOLO EXISTIERAN LOS DOS Y NADA LOS IBA A SEPARAR. EL CLIMA ESTABA ALGO FRIO, AMENAZABA CON UNA FUERTE TORMENTA ,CUANDO EMPEZARON A CAER ALGUNAS GOTAS DE LLUVIA, NUESTRA QUERIDA PELIROSA SE DESPERTABA.

Sakura: ahhhhhhh!-estirando los brazos-ya es de mañana- dijo triste-SE LEVANTÓ de la cama y miró por la ventana-valla es como si el clima supiera como me siento, anoche fue algo maravilloso para mí, no pudo ser mejor, amo tanto a naruto ….. pero yo… no …ppuedo…estar con el…sin traicionar a la villa ….si me voy se avecina una guerra….-empezó a lagrimiar-hoy es mi supuesta boda a la que tengo que asistir..soy tan cobarde que no le dije nada a naruto acerca de mi decisión. Tal vez con lo de anoche hice las cosas mas difíciles para nosotros….ppero ahora tengo que irme o si no neji me encontrará y sera peor.

Naruto: zzzzZZZzzz- entre sueños-sakura chan, eres tan hermosa y me encantan tus besos ¡! Yo seré hokage y tu te casaras conmigo zzzZZ

Sakura: ay mi amor cuando no tu hablando entre sueños-dijo frotándose los ojos y con una leve sonrisa.

SAKURA FUE HASTA DONDE DORMIA NARUTO SE ACERCO LO SUFICIENTE PARA DARLE UN PEQUEÑO BESO DE DESPEDIDA.

Sakura: snif…no sabes cuánto te amo, lo que hago es por los dos, tú serás un gran hokage y espero que puedas ser feliz ,porque si tu lo eres yo también lo seré…ad..ios-dijo llorando y saliendo de la habitación por la ventana.

/*****/CON NEJI/****/

EL OJIPERLA SE ENCONTRABA MUY CERCA DE LA ALDEA DEL TREBOL, ESTABA MUY FURIOSO AL PENSAR QUE SAKURA Y NARUTO ESTARIAN JUNTOS,

Neji: que es lo que me pasa, me molesta tanto que sakura este con naruto, pero no solo es molestia es un sentimiento que nunca he sentido-dijo algo confundido-acaso serán celos, pero yo nunca los he sentido ante nadie porque ahora, maldición.

Sakura: -se alejaba rápidamente de la posada- mientras mas me alejo, mi corazón duele mas- dijo llegando a la salida del pueblo, antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada, empezó a derramar gruesas lagrimas, que incluso le hacia la competencia a la lluvia,apretó los puños con fuerza y volteo hacia el porton-

Neji: valla hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer!-dijo sorprendiendo a sakura.

Sakura: ¡! Neji co…como me encontraste?-dijo algo temerosa.

Neji: no puedes huir de mi-dijo acercándose hacia sakura, la tomo del brazo sin delicadeza- ahora dime! Donde esta naruto?

Sakura: de que me estas hablando? Y suéltame!-intentando zafarse

Neji: yo se que te ibas encontrar con el!

Sakura: tu lo has dicho me iba a encontrar con el-mintio

Neji: sakura dime la verdad yo se que estas ocultándolo , sino me dices la verdad usaré mi byakugan para localizarlo y si lo encuentro no dudaré en ….

Sakura: ya basta neji, si tienes razón estaba con el pero ya lo deje, en estos momentos me dirigía a la boda.

Neji: dejaste a naruto por mi? Es la mejor decisión que has tomado hasta ahora

Sakura: por ti? Por la villa y por todos los que me importan.

Neji:- ya más calmado- está bien sakura ya fue suficiente charla, regresemos para casarnos, ya verás que si tú me dejas puedo hacerte muy feliz- dijo sacándose la capa y poniéndosela a sakura para que no le caiga la lluvia.

Sakura: …..-

LUEGO DE 3 HORAS NEJI Y SAKURA LLEGAN A KONOHA,y luego a EL CLAN HYUGGA . AMBOS NO HABLARON DURANTE EL CAMINO.

Neji: muy bien ya llegamos, recuerda que la boda será dentro de 2 horas

Sakura: si ya lo sé.

Neji: sakura no quiero verte con esa actitud, y…hinata te ayudará a cambiarte

Neji: toc toc

Hinata: neji san ….y sakura chan

Sakura: hola hinata-dijo apagada

Neji: como van los preparativos.

Hinata: ya esta todo listo, ahora falta que tu y sakura se vistan.

Neji: perfecto, …. Sakura ve con hinata

Sakura: esta bien- dijo triste

Hinata: ….-se fue con sakura.

/-/

Naruto: ahhhhhhhh – se levantaba, pero cuando fue a ver a su querida acompañante se dio cuenta que no estaba –sakura? Mi amor donde estas?-se levanto y fue a buscarla en el baño, al ver que no estaba ahí se altero- maldición no me digan que acaso se la llevaron…..-abuela Lina ¡!- gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, al verla le pregunto – ha visto a sakura chan?

Lina: hola buenos días ,,, te refieres a la linda peli rosa , no yo no la he visto.

Naruto: apretando los puños, maldición neji la encontró debo ir a konoha rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

NARUTO SALIO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO DE LA POSADA PARA ENCONTRARA A SU AMADA, EL SE TEMIA LO PEOR SABIA QUE LA BODA IBA A SER ESE DIA.

NARUTO: "sakura espérame"

-….-…-/****/con sakura y neji/***/

SE DIRIGIA CON LA MIRADA MAS TRISTE DEL MUNDO MIRABA POR DOQUIER Y SOLO VEIA CARAS DESCONOCIDAS PARA ELLA, ya que esa boda privada A LO LEJOS DISIPÓ EL ROSTRO DE SU MAESTRA TSUNADE Y A KAKASHI SENSEI .

Tsunade: "vamos sakura, se fuerte"

Kakashi: "si tan solo hubiera hecho algo, tal vez no estarías pasando por esto sakura, espero que me perdones "

PVTA SAKURA: _no escucho nada de lo que me dicen, tan solo paresco un títere manejada por todos me digno a decir lo que todos quieren que diga y hago lo que me piden, es graciosos pero es como si no existiera, solo con naruto me sentía importante sentía que mi pensar valia mucho y ahora tengo que vivir una vida decidida por otros._

_EL PADRE DECIA MUCHAS PALABRAS SOBRE EL AMOR Y EL RESPETO, AL POCO TIEMPO TERMINABA CON LA FRASE….._

Padre: señor neji hyugga acepta como esposa a haruno sakura para amarla y respetarla, amarla y cuidarla en el bien y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe..

Neji: si! acepto-dijo mirando a sakura a los ojos, la cual sakura solo los esquivó.

Padre: señorita sakura haruno acepta como esposo a hyugga neji para amarlo y respetarlo, amarlo y cuidarlo en el bien y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Sakura: yo….-empezó a dudar poniendo a tsunade y lord hiashi nerviosos

Sakura: yooooooo… acep…..-

¿?: detengan esta farza!

TODOS VOLTEARON A VER DE QUIEN SE TRATABA Y ERA NADA MENOS QUE NUESTRO QUERIDO AMIGO NARUTO

NEJI: uzumaki

Sakura: naruto!

Naruto: es suficiente sakura no puedes casarte con neji ¡ tu no lo amas

Neji: que has venido a decir naruto déjala en paz ella es mi esposa}

Naruto: no lo creo llegue justo a tiempo

Tsunade: detente naruto! – hizo una señal, la cual hizo aparecer a un escuadrón de ambus.

Sakura: espere tsunade sama, no le haga daño

Neji: sakura que haces debes casarte conmigo.

Sakura: no me casare hasta saber que naruto estará bien

Naruto: no te dejaré sakura- corrió hasta donde estaba neji y sakura para propinarle una paliza a neji- maldito vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho ¡!Grito eufórico

DE PRONTO ALGO COGIO A NARUTO ERA UNAS MANOS DE MADERA. EL VOLTIO A VER Y ERA NADA MENOS QUE YAMATO SENSEI, EL ERA UNO DE LOS AMBUS

NARUTO: déjeme capitán yamato!

Todos los presentes en la boda se habían retirado cuando empezó la pelea, estaban confundidos con la situación.

LOS DEMAS ANBUS ATRAPARON A NARUTO MIENTRAS YAMATO LO DETENIA

TSUNADE QUIEN ESTABA OBSERVANDO TODO NO DECIA NADA.

Hiashi: espero que soluciones esto! La boda tiene que hacerse ¡!- estaba furioso

Tsunade: tranquilízate!- le grito- ya lo tenemos yo me encargare de el- ahora dirigiéndose a yamato- yamato! Ya sabes que hacer

Naruto: abuela tsunade! Porque!

Sakura: rompiendo en llanto- narutoooo! Ahhhhhhhh naruto ¡!- se dirigía hacia el pero sintió una manos prisioneras.

Neji: no! Sakura tu no te mueves de aquí tenemos una boda que finalizar.

Sakura: dejame neji …!- naruto! Volvió a gritar al ver que se lo llevaban

Naruto: sakuraaa! Sakura! Todo esta bien yo estare bien le decía para tranquilizarla mientras se alejaba de la escena.

YA SOLOS, SAKURA CAYO DE RODILLAS AL PISO Y EMPEZO A LLORAR CON MUCHO DOLOR ABRAZANDO SUS HOMBROS

Sakura: yo no quería que pasara esto ¡! Snif –decia una y otra ves mientras derramaba gruesas lagrimas haciendo que el maquillaje se estropeara.

Neji: se quedo mirándola y sintió un sentimiento de culpa, definitivamente el la amaba y se le partía el corazón verla en ese estado- sakura porque lo amas tanto ….-dijo en susurro mientras se agachaba para abrazar a sakura.

LUEGO DE UNA HORA TODO SE CALMO, HINATA ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR NARUTO SU PADRE LE HABIA DICHO QUE VOLVIERA A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS PARA QUE LA BODA NO PASARA DE ESE DIA, ELLA SOLO OBEDECIO

NEJI Y SAKURA SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA MANSION, ELLA ESTABA MAS TRANQUILA.

Neji: sakura…nosotros debemos casarnos hinata está arreglando todo por ordenes de mi tío

Sakura: …..-no decía nada

Neji: respóndeme! Sakura-dijo con poca paciencia y tratando de estar tranquilo.

Sakura: neji…ya no se qué hacer?-dijo con ojos cristalinos

Neji: ah?- Sorprendido-…pero que dices sakura?

Sakura: ya no puedo mas esto es demasiado para mí

Neji: si no quieres que le pase nada a naruto debemos casarnos ahora, ya que mi tio esta con muy poca paciencia.

Sakura: ¡! …si entiendo entonces lo haré.

Neji: lo amas tanto verdad? Pero yo haré que me ames aun mas, ven vamos- le tendio su mano y se dirigieron afuera

LA BODA FUE RAPIDA, POR FIN NEJI PUEDO SENTIR LOS CALIDOS LABIOS DE SAKURA LA CERRAR LA CEREMONIA CON UNA CALIDO BESO.

PVTA SAKURA: _ya paso lo que tenía que pasar este dia fue el dia mas triste de mi vida, nose donde esta naruto,o si esta bien, ya esta hecho lo que me queda es continuar y poder ser feliz , si claro como si eso fuera fácil, ya no quiero causarle problemas a naruto lo amo tanto que tengo que dejarlo ir, ahora mi presente es neji, pero porque me siento tan mal todo me da vueltas siento un dolor grande en el corazón. _

_LOS DOS ESTABAN CAMINADO, RECIBIENDO FELICIDADES DE TODOS LOS PRESENTES_

_NEJI: Sakura estas bien?_

_Sakura: yo…..-dijo eso y se desmayo, dejando a todos estupefactos por suerte neji la cogió antes de que cayera al piso._


End file.
